


Chuck vs. Captain Awesome

by Tabakat



Category: Chuck - Fandom
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabakat/pseuds/Tabakat
Summary: Summary: This is a gift fic for my beloved LopakaTanu. I hope you like it dear.





	Chuck vs. Captain Awesome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lopaka_Tanu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopaka_Tanu/gifts).



Chuck didn’t know what to do with himself; in fact he didn’t know what had been done to him. His life had become rather successful to his way of thinking. Sure he was an ex- Stanford graduate who still worked at the local Buy More, but he was also actively involved in saving the world on a weekly if not a daily basis. He even had a semi-permanent girlfriend-again that started out as a rather clichéd and pathetic story. Really who actually fell for their CIA handler after they had gone undercover as a couple and expected it to work? Except that it did for him. 

Then the cosmic joke that was his life went and threw him a sprocket when it should have given him a rocket, in the form of one Captain Awesome. Captain Awesome, Chuck’s soon to be brother-in-law, all-time pain in the backside, and current bane of Chuck’s nocturnal fantasies.

Just when and how he had started to fantasize about the short corn-stalk strands that glowed in the light like spun gold on the heroic doctor. “Christ, I sound like a chess romance novel, worse I sound like a bad romance novel.” Chuck muttered as walked through the doors of the BuyMart.

“Talking to yourself, Bartowski?” Milbarge asked him. “That’s a sign of psychological weakness. You’re not going to crack on me are you Chuck? Is the pressure getting to you?”

Chuck barely concealed a snort shooting a quick glance at Casey; the annoying assistant manager had no idea, what was going on right under his nose. The day Chuck couldn’t handle his loyal but upwardly stagnant nerd-herd employee come friends was the day, the United States fell off the world map. 

“Actually, it’s a commonly accepted sign of genius, Emmett.” And then knowing the remark was lost on the annoying ‘little’ man Chuck sighed and added, “I can handle it.” He headed for the nerd-herd station without sparing the man another glance. 

Inwardly Chuck was thinking differently, the geek-herd, hard drive killing virus’s acquired by porn downloading GQ public, even missle stealing terrorists out to destroy the country and consequently dismember him one joint at a time for getting in his way, these things he could handle. Wondering if he could deep-throat his sister’s fiancé that was another story, and just why should be the one giving the blowjob anyway? After all the stuff he put up with Chuck figure he was entitled to a little R&R especially in his own fantasies, but it seemed even his own subconscious was out to get him lately. 

“Nice daydream, buddy? Might want to reign it in there.” Morgan said approaching him.

“What are you talking-“ Oh fabulous! Chuck’s humiliation was complete he had not lost control of himself like this since middle school, and it wasn’t even over a girl. He didn’t consider himself the slightest bit homophobic it was just that a man liked to think that at his age he had his sexuality figured out, darnit! Besides, there were rules about this sort of thing-and okay so he was pretty sure brother’s had lusted over their siblings partners before, but they weren’t suppose to be obvious about it!

“You and Sarah, have a hot night last night?” Morgan said with a lechous grin.   
“Wha- huh.” Chuck asked confused, what did Sarah-?

“Whoa man, she’s not like withholding is she? You two have a fight, hey that sucks.” Morgan said his tone changing.

“Oh- Julie, Oh, Oh, No! Nothing like that!” Chuck said quickly his brain finally catching up with his friend and flooding his body with relief as he realized that Morgan indeed had no idea that Chuck had in fact been fantasizing about Captain Awesome instead of Sarah. 

“Man you got it bad.” Morgan said. Yeah Chuck thought the question now was for whom.

 

“Its no good Ellie its not going to work.”

“Quit whining, its working.”

“Between you and me maybe, but it’ll never work between us. He’s working at Buy More- he’s.”

“How dare you! My brother went to Stanford, now he’s a Stanford graduate! You maybe a Doctor but even you in all your ‘Awesomeness’ can’t claim that one-blondie!”

“It’s not like that Ellie and you know it.”

“The only thing I know is you’ve apparently developed a cowardly strike.”

“He has something going on with that Sarah chick!”

“CHICK!!!”

“Awww, Ellie give me a break.”

“And to think you boys are suppose to be sensitive! All right, he and Sarah have something going on alright, but its not between the sheets.”

“You Sure?”

“How did you make it through Med School with that grammar, and Yes I’m Sure. Now go, be Awesome, before you’re neediness sends me into mothering mode. I save all that for driving my brother crazy.”

~~~>>>~~~

“What could my sister possibly want to talk to you about?” 

“She’s your sister, Chuck. I’m the woman you’re dating. It’s womanly bonding, and testing. Don’t worry it’ll be find. This is a good thing, really.” Sarah said trying to reassure her young charge. In reality she was a little worried. Yes this was a right of passage between women everywhere, but she had been confident that she had already passed this gauntlet with flying colors. So the question remained just what was it that Ellie wanted from her.

Sarah arrived at Chuck’s house and Elle ushered her into the house, setting her with her favorite beverage at the dinning room table. The good hostess routine did not put the woman at ease quite the opposite. Ellie was not welcoming a friend or intimate into her home. There was no make-yourself-comfortable attitude. It was a formal tone; softened with small touches that were meant to put the guest at ease while letting them know that at the same time their individual tastes had been considered, their individual tastes had been known. It wasn’t the paranoia of a spy at work, it was subtext that woman the world over were still coached in, used, and responded to with unconscious expertise. Unconscious expertise that was unless you were say a psychologist or a spy.

Sarah could not stop a sense of foreboding forming in her mind. Funny thing was she had no idea what had put her and Chuck’s sister at odds. She truly thought her and the woman had hit it off. If they weren’t the best of friends, well Ellie thought Sarah was good for Chuck, and as far as Sarah knew she and Chuck weren’t having any problems, so what was Ellie’s deal? She decided to calmly let enjoy her soda and let the other woman open the conversation.  
w  
“Just what are you playing at with my brother?”

“Excuse me?”

“Well, you’re obviously not sleeping with him.”

Sarah finished swallowing her drink through sheer, force of will and training, raised an eyebrow and cleared her throat. How should she approach this? Astonishment? Embarrassment? Outrage? Attack? Relief? What would Chuck want? What would Elle? What would she expect?


End file.
